Celos
by Tao stalker
Summary: Cuando tu prometido es el Maou los celos son algo común. Pero cuidado, que pensar poco la venganza puede terminar en acciones no planeadas. Primer capi y primer fic de KKM  B
1. Chapter 1

**Celos**

_Primer fic de KKM y primero que subo en muuucho tiempo...no por falta de tiempo, solo de inspiración_

_Ojalá les guste y ya saben KKM no es mio y me encantan los review! me los como al desayuno con leche y galletas =)_

* * *

><p>¡Maldito traidor! - gritaba un rubio en el patio del palacio quemando todo a su paso.<p>

Era una tarde común en el castillo Pacto de Sangre, claro que como toda tarde común no podía faltar la situación sorpresa del día.

Ese día tocó la llegada del Rey Saralegui desde Pequeño Cimaron, su simple presencia puso patas arriba todo el orden del castillo, ya que si bien tenían constantes visitas, nunca era un rey y menos un amigo del Heika.

Yuuri no comprendiendo (como es usual) los celos de Wolfram, se había dedicado por completo a atender a su amigo y con eso me refiero a que simplemente omitió al rubio de la faz de la tierra (o Shin Makoku) dejando a un demonio ahogado en celos y con ganas de destruir todo a su paso sin importar lo que fuera.

Conrad y Yozak velaban por la seguridad de su Rey, mientras Gwendal se lamentaba de la triste tarea encomendada por su madre de vigilar a su hermano pequeño. El verlo hecho una furia lo afectaba realmente, ya que luego de eso venía la actitud de "yo soy la victima aquí" luego la etapa depresiva y finalmente "aquí nada pasó y no me miren como si eso lo hubiese hecho yo", lo que se traducía en Gwendal soportando todas esas etapas e ideando castigos que nunca podría ejecutar porque los ojotes llorosos de su hermanito bebé eran demasiado para él, finalmente frustrándolo.

¡Traidor! ¡Como se le ocurre dejarme fuera de la oficina! - decía mientras una bola de fuego salía de sus manos y aterrizaba al lado de un par de soldados asustados - Creerá que sólo soy un muñequito con el que puede jugar cuando se le de la gana! ¡Y cuando aparece la Barbie Saralegui (las conocía porque Yuuri le había dado un par de esas a Greta) yo soy desechable! - ofuscado el príncipe lanzó una bola de fuego que cayó sobre un árbol, incendiándolo y de paso creando otra arruga en la frente de su hermano.

¡Wolfram! Ya basta! - gritó enojado el mayor de los tres hermanos mientras se acercaba al rubio - sabes que su majestad tiene un protocolo con sus invitados y tu no puedes interrumpir con tus celos las negociaciones - destacó sobretodo la palabra celos tratando de dar por terminado el berrinche del soldado.

P-pero hermano! Tú sabes como es ese afeminado! Le gusta Yuuri y Yuuri es MIO!…mi prometido… mi propiedad… mi futuro esposo! - dijo sin poder evitar que unas pequeñas lagrimas asomaran por sus ojos verdes.

Su hermano se compadeció por el pequeño y lo abrazó - Sabes, ese Rey no merece toda tu atención, deberías concentrarte mejor en el entrenamiento de tus hombres, haz eso que es mejor, los veo débiles y a ti también.

Diciendo esto Gwendal dejó a un sorprendido Wolfram que no se podía creer que había escuchado de la misma boca de su preciado hermano salir la palabra "débil" y ser dirigida a las habilidades de él y sus hombres. Wolf apretó sus puños furioso y se dirigió a las caballerizas.

-Nadie me engaña y menos con una Barbie y queda impune - dijo mientras una sonrisa maliciosa salía de sus labios.

Ya era la hora del té y Yuuri podía ver desde el balcón los destrozos que su prometido había hecho en el patio. Una gota apareció un su frente y apoyó su rostro en su mano derecha pensando especialmente én lo que se vendría en la noche, sí, más patadas que de costumbre.

Saralegui notó la actitud del Rey y posó su mano en el hombro de este como señal de apoyo. Yuuri lo miró y le dedicó una melosa sonrisa -"si que es lindo Sara" - pensó y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver al rubio tan cerca de él.

De un momento a otro los labios del platinado se encontraban sobre los del moreno, besándolos de una forma delicada. "tan suave, tan cálido" era lo único que pasaba por su mente mientras correspondía al beso.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó a sus espaldas, sacándolo de aquel maravilloso suceso. Al voltearse pudo ver la figura del rubio mazoku saliendo del balcón y en el suelo una bandeja con unas tazas rotas y unos pastelillos.

Wolf… - fue lo único que articulo mientras la puerta se cerraba frente a él.

Saralegui sólo se limitó a sonreír complacido con el resultado de su pequeña hazaña.

* * *

><p>Wolf bajó corriendo las escaleras, cada vez veía menos del lugar a medida que sus ojos se nublaban más por las lagrimas.<p>

- negocios…seguro que son negocios…maldito maldito ¡maldito! - decía mientras bajaba ya no pudiendo aguantar más las lagrimas en sus ojos y dejándolas escapar.

- Más cuidado por donde andas! - le reprendió Gunter al chocar contra él - el tutor miró extrañado al rubio, quien ni siquiera respondió a su comentario y sólo se limitó a salir de ahí rápidamente - ¿Qué habrá pasado? - se preguntó mientras vio a Wolf alejarse rápidamente del lugar - ¿Heika?…¿y si algo le paso a Heika? - dijo mientras su rostro palidecía y sus facciones se entregaban al miedo absoluto - ¡Heikaaaaaaaa! - gritó mientras se dirigía corriendo hacia el balcón - ¡yo lo salvaré y curaré cualquier herida que ese malcriado le haya hecho!

* * *

><p>Alrededor de una media hora después Yuuri había logrado aclararle el asunto a su tutor sin poder evitar el desangramiento cuando escucho las palabras "beso" y "Sara" y el obvio desmayo.<p>

Aclarado todo Gunter recogió un panecillo del suelo y lo olió, su rostro se puso de color verde y una arcada anunció a Yuuri que algo raro pasaba con el pastelillo. Gunter lo miró tratando de tomar aire y dijo - esto…e-está hecho de …ah! Pero que desgracia! - dijo de forma dramática saliendo rápidamente por la puerta con uno de los panecillos y gritando mientras bajaba por la escalera - Ese niño no tiene remedio…¡Gwendal! ¡Gwendal! ¡Ven a ver lo nuevo de tu pequeño e indefenso hermano!.

Yuuri perplejo tomó uno de los panecillos y acercó temerosamente la nariz - Esto es…¡….caca de caballo! - dijo tirandolo rápidamente al suelo, miró a Sara, quien estaba sentado y mirando al patio sin tomar mucha atención de lo que sucedía, una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su femenino rostro, eso hizo de inmediato sonrojar a Yuuri, quien carraspeó llamando la atención del joven - vamos…tengo que buscar a Wolf y hablar de algunas cosas con él - dijo enseñándole la salida del balcón a la "barbie".

* * *

><p>Wolf se había metido al closet en el que siempre se escondía cuando tenía sus berrinches y abrazado a sus piernas dejó que sus ojos botaran toda el agua y dolor que tenía guardado. Cansado luego de un rato sus ojos se cerraron, cayendo en un profundo sueño.<p>

* * *

><p>La hora de la cena llegó, todos estaban presentes, Gunter todavía un poco verde, Gwendal con una vena enorme saliendo por su frente amenazando con estallar en cualquier momento. Yuuri miraba preocupado buscando a su ausente prometido, Chery encantada con las caras de todos, Conrad con su sonrisa permanente y Sara, Sara sólo disfrutaba de aquel agradable y silencioso alboroto.<p>

La cena pasó silenciosa e incómoda para todos, la cara de Gwendal cada minuto mostraba más enojo (si eso era posible)

Luego de la cena todos se separaron, Sara fue a su habitación donde lo esperaba su querido Beries y Yuuri fue a su habitación, dispuesto a recibir el castigo de su prometido por su infidelidad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hasta aquí por hoy…encuesta pública…debería convertirlo en un drama drama de final meloso y extravagante o lo dejo como algo más simple? Que creen?

Aviso, no me enfoco en describir los ambientes porque me aburre y además pierdo rápido la atención jajajajaja y lo quise hacer algo simple =)

Espero que les haya gustado y recuerden...me alimento de reviews! =)


	2. Chapter 2

Celos

Los celos nunca son buenos, en especial cuando nacen de malentendidos y tu prometido es un hombre solicitado.

LO SIENTOOO SOY LO PEOR! 8 MESES SIN ACTUALIZARLO =( pasaron muchas cosas en 8 meses y tenía esto casi listo ...bueno este capi... y era sólo la edición. Aun asi se que no hay perdón...acepto linchamientos a la antigua (con fuego, escobas y rastrillos) si no, no vale jaja.

lean, espero que lo disfruten...es cortito el capi dos pero peor es nada.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_-¿Qué le digo ahora? _- se preguntaba el pelinegro mientras miraba el pomo de la puerta de madera de la habitación real - _no es que Sara y yo tengamos algo, o Wolf y yo tengamos algo._ _Más bien es amistad… no creo que sea justo que me haga esas escenas, además, Sara también es hombre, ¡y a mi no me gustan de esos! - _eso debía bastar para convencer a su cabeza de que ni Wolf ni Sara tenían algún atractivo. Levantó su brazo en señal de silenciosa victoria, fallando de paso en no llamar la atención de los guardias que miraban las contrariadas y ahora felices expresiones de su Maou.

Terminando su autoconvencimiento Yuuri abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró con la cabeza en alto.

* * *

><p>Beries! - dijo Sara entrando alegremente a su cuarto - no sabes que pasó hoy - dijo regalándole una hermosa sonrisa al mayor.<p>

Digame Su Majestad…- respondió el peliverde mientras ya su mente pensaba que clase de cosas podría poner feliz al adolescente.

Besé a Yuuri y su prometido nos vio - respondió acomodando su pelo en un moño. Había resaltado la palabra "vio" sonriendo al final y recordando la expresión de su rubio contrincante.

Ah… eso - Beries no estaba de acuerdo con los retorcidos planes de su sobrino, pero tampoco podía abandonarlo. Había jurado para sí mismo protegerlo y seguirlo siempre.

¿Que no te pones feliz por mi? - respondió Sara mientras miraba hacia atrás y con ojos más preocupados.

Si me alegro, pero no me gustaría que el Maou jugara con sus sentimientos Majestad - dijo ya más serio y preocupado.

Ah…de eso no te preocupes - repuso nuevamente alegre mientras se cambiaba de ropa - el respondió a mi beso, así que creo que también le gusto.

* * *

><p>Yuuri entro al oscuro lugar pensando que el rubio tormento ya estaba dormido. Se pasó la mano por la frente un poco más aliviado de pensar que esa noche por lo menos dormiría, la mañana, eso sería otra historia.<p>

Prendió una de las velas a su lado de la cama y alumbró hacia el lado del rubio para notar que la cama estaba hecha y que no había ni rubio ni posibilidad de pataleta.

¿Wolf? - llamo el moreno un poco más preocupado -_ y si se fue a sus tierras? - fue lo que primero pasó por su mente - no eso no podría ser. ¿Wolf estás aquí? - preguntó más alto el moreno, recibiendo nuevamente por respuesta el silencio._

Un poco más preocupado que antes salió al pasillo en búsqueda del rubio. Su rostro denotaba gran preocupación y sus rápidos y fuertes pasos lo único que lograron fue llamar la atención de los guardias que a esa hora hacían sus rondas.

Conrad escuchó la voz de Yuuri llamando a su hermanito y no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor no lo había visto en casi todo el día y por la necesidad del moreno de encontrarlo, nada bueno había pasado entre esos dos.

El castaño salió rápidamente al pasillo, encontrando a su ahijado justo con su mano empuñada llegando a la puerta de madera.

_Heika…- _dijo en tono preocupado al ver el rostro del menor

_Conrad…no encuentro a Wolf - _dijo un poco apenado_ - hoy pasó algo y el lo malentendió todo y ahora no lo he visto. _El que Yuuri no lo corrigiera con la frase típica del nombre le preocupó más, el malentendido debió ser grande cómo para que su ahijado tuviera la cabeza en otro lado y no se preocupara de ese detalle como era usual.

_Mmm… ¿celos de mi hermano? - _preguntó ahora reconciderando como era la personalidad de su hermano, lo que lo dejó un poco más tranquilo.

_Ehh..sí, algo así…-_respondió el otro rascándose la cabeza y sonrojándose un poco al recordar el porqué de los celos del rubio.

_Creo que tengo una idea de donde puede estar…- _dijo ahora ya con la tranquilidad de siempre y una pequeña sonrisa adornando su amigable rostro_ - Heika, sígame._

Yuuri caminó por los pasillos preguntándose por qué el mayor se veía tan tranquilo y hacia donde lo llevaba.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, una madre miraba con preocupación la puerta de madera de su armario, de donde salían unos suaves ronquidos.<p>

* * *

><p>La puerta sonó suavemente, avisando la llegada de alguien esperado. Chery se levantó de su cama , cubrió su cuerpo con una bata de seda blanca y se dirigió tranquila a abrir la puerta.<p>

_Conrad, Heika, adelante por favor - _dijo mientras se apartaba de la puerta para dejarlos pasar.

_Madre, esta Wolf aquí ¿cierto? - _Conrad miró a todos lados de la habitación buscando al rubio pero sin encontrarlo.

_Sí, todavía no cambia de costumbres - _respondió mientras sus ojos se dirigían con ternura hacia el armario_ - igual a cuando tenía 15 mi pequeño…- _juntó las manos al centro y las apretó contra su pecho. Su rostro expresaba un amor maternal que Yuuri no veía muy seguido en la ex Maou.

Ok, Yuuri comprendía la diferencia del paso del tiempo entre la Tierra y Shin Makoku, pero aún así le resultaba rarísimo como sonaba eso de esconderse en un closet a los 15 años.

_S-si abro la puerta…él… ¿muerde? - _preguntó nervioso el Heika, esperando que alguien le respondiera si estaba dentro como un animal rabioso enjaulado, esperando que alguien abriera la puerta para atacar directo al cuello y matar a su presa.

_Ja ja ja ja ja ja - _rio estruendosamente Chery_ - mi Wolfi no es un animal Heika, es usted muy divertido._

_Wolf usualmente después de esconderse aquí se quedaba dormido, al principio cuando era pequeño pasábamos la noche completa buscándolo - _le explicó Conrad_ - y después de un tiempo nuestra madre se dio cuenta que se escondía ahí entre sus cosas._

Chery se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con suavidad (claro después de reír como loca se pone delicada), su rostro se llenó de ternura al ver a su pequeño. Yuuri, curioso, se acercó a mirar que hacía que Chery y Conrad pusieran la misma cara de babosos que su hermano cuando recordaba su infancia. Vio a su prometido, y esa imagen realmente valía mas que mil palabras y justificaba las caras.

El rubio se encontraba sentado, con la espalda apoyada en la pared del armario, abrazando sus rodillas, su cabeza reposando de lado sobre estas y con sus labios entre abiertos, su pelo esta desordenado y sus mejillas se veían un poco mas rosadas, destacando las marcas ya secas de las lágrimas. Realmente Wolf era hermoso.

Conrad apartó a Yuuri del armario y se agachó para tomar en brazos a su dormido y pequeño (y tierno y apretujable… según su visión) hermanito. Ya en sus brazos Conrad llevó a su hermano a su antiguo dormitorio. Yuuri los acompañó, pero decidió salir cuando Conrad aflojó las ropas del rubio para meterlo a la cama. El moreno, con un evidente sonrojo, tosió incomodo y se excusó con que ya era tarde y mañana tenía que salir con Sara, saliendo disparado del dormitorio del rubio.

* * *

><p>La mañana llegó rápidamente, y con eso algunos problemas naturales del día.<p>

_Madre! Donde está Yuuri - _apareció por la puerta del comedor el rubio, estaba vestido con su ahora muy arrugado traje azul, su pelo estaba aún mas desordenado y fregaba sus ojos todavía tratando de quitarse el sueño.

_Hijo, se un ejemplo para Greta y ve a peinarte y lavarte la cara - _decía Chery mientras miraba como Greta se reía de la pinta del rubio. Chery no pudo evitar reir también al ver a su hijo convertido en un total desastre. Al parecer el Maou afectaba tanto a su pequeño como para hacerlo olvidar el cuidar su imagen.

Wolf salió apenado del comedor y se dirigió a la habitación real en busca de una muda de ropa y un buen baño. No comprendía porqué su madre se reía de él de esa forma y no tomaba en serio la terrible situación por la que pasaba.

* * *

><p>hasta aquí espero que disfruten el capi =)<p>

no pasa mucho pero pasará =)


End file.
